


A Real Cybertronian Hero

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, PWP, Xeno, technically gay robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Angsty bitter Skywarp pwp.





	A Real Cybertronian Hero

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for the emotional whiplash and bad porn

“ _ Thundercracker _ ,” Skywarp whispered into his hand, optics flickering between too bright and too dim. “ _ Thunder-- _ ”

 

A strong, stern face with soft eyes and a mouth almost turned into a smile. Long, broad wings, blue and noble, spread out and fanning. Dark hands dancing over his cockpit and turbines, playing with a propellor cap just the way he likes. Then, he pulls the hand from Skywarp’s mouth and replaces it with his own lips, kissing him fervently, reverently. Like he means it.

 

And white, sturdy hips grinding rhythmically against his own as that wonderful spike took him slow and tender, the sweetest interfacing he's ever known. Gentle grooves slide against and catch on the shape of his valve, activating sensors buried within the warm mesh of his derma. No one had ever fragged him like Thundercracker did, soft and kind and genuine.  _ Deep _ . He would have called it lovemaking if he knew any better. 

 

Skywarp savours the deep voice of his trinemate whispering in his audial, murmuring the sweet nothings they used to share with each other in their youth like love-notes.

 

“ _ ‘Miss you _ ,” the blue seeker admits against his helm, warm. He wraps his arms around Thundercracker, embrace all the more tighter for those words. Their bodies move against each other in perfect rhythm, eons of familiarity holding strong despite the many frames they’ve gone through.

 

“ _ I won’t leave you again. _ ”

 

His valve clenches down in wanting,  _ desperately _ longing-- And the industrial sized water heater he had been using as a toy crumpled under the force of his array, turning to scrap metal and gouging into the dermamesh of his intimate hardware. Crushed, just like his fantasy.

 

“Frag--  _ Fuck! _ ”

Skywarp grits his denta and wiggles it out with hissed curses, chucks it across the hanger with a loud clatter and the sounds of equipment falling over. Disgusted, unfulfilled, and dripping energon, Skywarp crosses his arms and sinks lower in his dark corner, scowling loudly.

 

The further attempts at servicing himself were met with sore sensors that didn't want to function. It all left him aggravated, crackling with unspent energy, and worst of all,  _ lonely.  _

The rest of his off-shift was spent bitterly stewing over Thundercracker and the fact that his trinemate was on the same pathetic planet and  _ Mister Hollywood _ himself had only been by  _ once _ for one of Starscream’s dumb publicity stunts. Because why  _ would _ he want to visit him anyway, right?

 

Skywarp drifts off to recharge wondering if TC even remembered him. The big blue bastard was happy now, with his dumb dog and stupid human. 

 

Optical solvent stings, like it always does.

 

The following day, Doc sent a memo out about the installation of a new boiler scheduled for the afternoon and a short lecture on respecting both public and private property. Skywarp sneered as he cleared the text file from his stupid Earth networking folder. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Soft, wet, hot.

 

Starscream makes noise below him, consisting mostly of breathy gasps of delight, occasionally accented by the high pitched squeaks he tries to mute with the back of his hand.

 

Skywarp lazes between his trinemate’s legs, intake pressed obscenely to Starscream’s intimate hardware, optics half-shut, glossa lapping languidly at the wet mess of the red seeker’s valve. Lubricant is smeared across the bottom half of his face in a haphazard state of cooling and still warm, painting him like a pornographic work of art.   
  
He knows Starscream likes marking his things. He like it when he’s marked.

 

Dark servos caress pale thighs, stroking the flame of their fields into an overwhelming heat of passion. Starscream hooks a leg over his shoulder and Skywarp knows he’s close.

 

With a final lap to the cleft of the other mech’s valve, Skywarp parts with a kiss to his inflamed node, slides himself forward and pins Starscream down with his frame.

 

Ever the opportunist, Starscream steals his mouth in a kiss, moans, wraps his legs around his waist and *urges* him to move with the sharp edges of his thrusters. Skywarp obliges and slips inside.

 

“ _ Oh, yesss, _ ” he hears in his audio receptors as he’s met with the warm, willing mesh. His spike throbs, aching at the familiar heat. Black wings pull back and shudder as he sheathes himself fully.

 

Claws dig into his back, drag down and score plating thick enough to withstand most gunfire. Skywarp lets out a deep, low moan against the cables of Starscream’s neck, then smiles against him when he hears a whine in reply.

 

“ _ Move it, you joystick-- _ ”

 

Starscream doesn’t get the satisfaction of finishing his command before Skywarp pulls back, then plunges back into his frame with abandon. They usually interfaced like this, hard, fast, chaotic. They ended covered in transfluid and smudges of each other’s energon, but more intrinsically in tune with each other-- It was the best way they’d found to release the energy they built up so easily between themselves. 

 

“Sky _ waaaarp--! _ ”

 

He laughed into Starscream’s neck, engines roaring in a purr as he rocked in and out of him, chasing his own overload while simultaneously staving off his trinemate’s.

 

But then he remembered where he was and where Starscream is, and the memory falls away.

 

He can’t even accurately recall the last time Starscream looked at him with something other than disdain, let alone the time when they had shared a moment fooling around. His chassis aches in a way that hurts more than his interface array does, still refusing to release his charge.

 

Skywarp punches a hole in the hanger wall, Doc be damned.

  
  


* * *

 

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Scarlett punished his latest disrespect for government property with an influx of menial work.

 

It took awhile, but he snuck off to get some privacy during his scarce and precious offtime. He left the new water heater where it was, valve still sore from the last try, and also having learned that humans smell even  _ worse  _ when they hadn't bathed.

 

He checked his little hanger, made sure there wasn't anyone hiding in the mess of equipment, then settled into the corner furthest away from the doors closest to the busier travelway. Tired wings relaxing, optics dimming as apertures shut, Skywarp flushed hot air from his ventilation and spread his legs.

 

An older memory, one of his favorites, even if it was predictable; A dark room, a warm frame on a cold throne. Servos heavy on top of his helm while he sucked obediently on an erect spike tasting of precum.

 

Megatron sat above him, red eyes cast over him with approval as he stroked the wide length of his hardware with an eager devotion. Glossa at his slit, greedy for the oily fluid that seeped out with his coaxing. The hand at his head tapped curtly and Skywarp obliged, taking the pulsing spike deep within his intake, pushed in further with the calculated jerk of the warlord’s hips.

 

As the past played on repeat in Skywarp’s processor, he suckled hungrily at the pair of fingers stuffed into his mouth, matching the pace of the rubbing at his anterior node, sloppy and desperate. He could easily imagine the taste of his captain on his tongue, the heat and pressure of his spike in the back of his throat. His memories reminded him of the fluid gathered in his own array, waiting and willing for Megatron to merely nod his head in affirmation so he could just climb up into his lap and--

 

The door at the far end of the hanger opened and Skywarp bit back a squeal as he startled, instantly snapping up and covering himself with the big plastic tarp he had taken to using as a blanket.

 

“Warp, you in here?” An obnoxiously familiar voice called out.

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

Some scuffling occurred and a moment later, Rock ‘n Roll came into view, looking shaggy as ever and perplexed to the point of his face scrunching up into a nearly unidentifiable mess of hair.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

No. “ _ Yes _ .”

 

The human didn't seem to buy it. With his hands on his hips, he stared up at Skywarp until the jet awkwardly pulled the tarp more tightly around him, still avoiding the other’s eyes.

 

“I have a problem,” he said, finally. 

 

“ _ A problem _ ,” Rock ‘n Roll echoed. “The kind that needs help?”

 

“Maybe,” Skywarp ventured hoarsely, not exactly happy with where his own train of thought was going. “What’s the protocol on recreational activities and how ready are you to ignore it?”

 

A moment later, a few grunted words that didn't quite translate into English, and Skywarp was already regretting his entire existence. Or well, more than usual.

 

“That’s,” Rock ’n Roll said, awe clear in his voice as he stood between Skywarp’s legs. “That's the  _ biggest _ pussy I have ever seen.”

 

Face already burning in shame at the whole mess of a life that led up to this low, Skywarp shifted on the ground, forcing his legs to stay open. His valve cycled down on aching, empty  _ nothing _ \-- Like it had since he’d been stranded here on this backwater organic planet, like it was viscerally aware that it finally held the attention of  _ someone _ . Even if that someone was unfortunately one of the last creatures Skywarp wanted anywhere near him.

 

“Are you just gonna stare?” He hissed back at his human, red optics burning. It's not like he had resorted to this, stooping to just to be ogled. The lubricant leaking out of him was starting to cool in the air and his node felt like it was going to pop off if it didn't get some real, actual friction soon.

 

Rock ’n Roll gave the wriggling jet a sympathetic look that Skywarp wanted to flick off his face, but the irritation he felt fell away, forgotten as a warm hand settled gently on his throbbing node.

 

The contact felt like fire and ice, so acute after ages of furious, stolen sessions in a dark corner by himself. Someone was touching him,  _ finally _ .

 

Skywarp crammed his fist in his mouth to strangle the disgustingly needy groan that slipped out.

 

“Je- _ sus _ ,” Rock' n Roll whispered.

 

The lubricant that costed Skywarp’s array was thick and warm, silkier than he thought any liquid could be. And the jet’s clit was  _ huge  _ in comparison to him; It was the size of a basketball and, seeing how the rest of the Transformer’s genitals were pretty similar to a human’s, Rock’n’Roll figured he could milk just as hard an orgasm from him as he could from a human, if not more. That wasn't cocky of him at all.

 

“I didn't know you had one of these,” the human coughed apologetically as he held the round metal bump in his hands, rubbing his palms over its surface in exploration. It was smooth and hot, almost too hot to touch, but not enough to hurt. It felt strangely pleasant under his fingertips.

 

“One of  _ what? _ ” Skywarp gasped back, trying hard to remain lucid. He felt a fresh application of lube deep into his valve and his node  _ throbbed. _ Rock ’n Roll’s little fleshy appendages were barely touching him-- There wasn't any pressure, not like another mech’s servo on him, but the soft, tickling presence was dragging shivers out his frame nonetheless. His ventilation system clicked as it sped up.

 

“Of-- Y’know.  _ This. _ ” The smaller Joe squeezed the warm metal between his hands, then blinked because it was  _ soft.  _ Or at least, it gave in a way that metal usually didn't. He was never going to wrap his head around giant alien robots.

 

“Didn’t know you guys had  _ any _ of this,” he added, hands moving down Skywarp’s node to pet down the giant lips of his robo-cunt. It was so fucking  _ weird,  _ and like in a really kinky way. He was face-to-face with a pussy the size of his body-- He realized he could literally just climb inside of Skywarp, then quickly crushed that idea, because ‘Warp would  _ definitely _ crush him.

 

“Wuh?” Skywarp’s wings twitched sporadically, every movement against his array sparking another little jerk. He wasn't keeping up well with whatever Rock ’n Roll was trying to say. Another embarrassing, needy little moan snuck out of his vocoder and he gave up. Helm tilting back, he chased after the feather-light touches at his array, starving for contact and trembling in lust.

 

“Please _ , _ ” he begged. He tried not to think about how a high ranking Decepticon had fallen to the low of pleading with an organic for sexual stimulation. “ _ Harder _ ,” he demanded in a way that sounded more like a mewl.

 

Any further attempt at conversation was forgotten as Rock ‘n Roll massaged the palm of his hand into the hard nub of Skywarp’s node. He couldn't form any coherent thought as the charge in his frame steadily, thankfully built up. It took another few rubs from the human to push him over that edge and he fell into a hard, painful overload that ripped a sob from his vocoder.

 

It took a full twenty seconds for his optical sensors to reboot.

 

When he realized he hadn't crushed Rock ‘n Roll and in fact that he little bastard was still  _ rubbing on his node, what the frag,  _ Skywarp lifted his head wearily and made a face, something between disgust and relief.

 

“What are you doing?” He demanded with a heavy tinge of white noise, almost too fucked out to talk.

 

“Helping?” The other Joe said, a stupid grin hidden in his dumb human whiskers.

 

Skywarp couldn't find the energy to argue with that, so he waved a servo half-heartedly and fell back against the floor. It  _ did _ feel good. But only because he hadn't had a good charge in a fragging year.

 

“Hey,” Rock ‘n Roll called out suddenly, the steady rub of his hand coming to a standstill, which caught the seeker’s attention. Reluctantly, he grunted back.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Can I try something?”   
  
That rang a few warning sirens.   
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Skywarp croaked back, waving a hand in dismissal. He was too tired to worry about it and as long as it involved him overloading again, it was fine.

 

A new warmth met his frame, similar to Rock ‘n Roll’s hand, but…  _ Stickier.  _ Skywarp lifted his head to squint at his ( _ only one-time _ ) partner, and was met with the furry idiot smiling up at him and his equally fuzzy procreation tools slapped gracelessly over the dark curve of his mechano-clit.   
  
“Weugh--  _ Whatever _ ,” he repeated, then dropped his helm with a heavy thunk.

 

Blissful pressure returned, not as broad as Rock ‘n Roll’s hand, but still welcome. Skywarp draped his arm over his optics and bit back the ruined moan that made him sound like an easy lay.

 

_ Fuck _ , that felt good. Not as good as another mech hanging over him, hot and heavy and fragging him properly, but it was good for the, y’know, circumstances.

 

Rock ‘n Roll seemed to be enjoying himself too, Skywarp noticed. He huffed in exertion as he rocked forward and rolled against the slick of his array, weird little fleshy-bits leaving behind contaminants. 

 

Warp’s thighs trembled and one leg kicked out. He bit his lip.

 

A second overload rippled through him, weaker than the first, but leaving Skywarp even worse for wear.

 

The ten ton jet slumped against the ground, exhausted.

 

Another moment of rhythmic grinding and distant grunting. Rock ‘n Roll took a half step back and made a noise that was  _ almost _ erotic. The mess he left on the floor, less so.

 

The human squared his shoulders after he had finished emptying his whatever-it-was out of his whatever-that-is, yawned a sigh as he pulled his camos back up and tucked himself in. With a dull smack of camaraderie to Skywarp’s inner thigh, Rock ‘n Roll pulled himself up onto the seeker’s leg and sat, perched on the edge of his plating.   


 

 “That was something,” he said, taking the whole thing in stride.

 

 “Tell anyone and they’ll have to scrape you off the ceiling,” Skywarp warned, optics shut like he could ignore Rock ‘n Roll if he couldn’t see him.   
  


  “Glad you had fun too,” his human chuckled.   
  


 Warp didn’t flick Craig off his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> idw keeps cucking me


End file.
